


What we could have been

by Thatwhitebeanblondie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Jet (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Beta Aang (Avatar), Beta Katara, Children, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Teen Pregnancy, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, boy this gets depressing, dont like don’t read, omegas have vaginas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwhitebeanblondie/pseuds/Thatwhitebeanblondie
Summary: Sokka could hear the crying from outside the bathroom door. It was muffled, but obviously there.“Zuko?” He didn’t get a reply. Something was very wrong.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	What we could have been

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a little dark and it’s my first one, so please be kind to me. I’m a little dumb.

It wasn’t uncommon for Sokka to hookup with random people. That was until he met Zuko through his sister, who in turn met him through her boyfriend. Only took about three months of pining for him to come to the conclusion that yes, he had a crush on this boy, and yes, said boy had a crush on him. So, being ballsy (while drunk) at a part he was too young to be at, Sokka made his way to Zuko and poured his heart out. Rest is history, especially considering the fact that he remembered none of it the next morning.

“Zuko, you don’t fold it this way you fold it this way.” He showed the older boy for the fifth time how to fold the paper planes wings.

“I don’t get it! Sokka, stop laughing at me!” Zuko was obviously stressed out over this to the point that his scarred eye was almost as open as the other other one.

“Okay! Okay! I won’t laugh at you as long as you give me a kiss.” Zuko wrinkled his nose at Sokka in what looked like disgust and that just made him laugh more. “Are you really gonna give me that look over a kiss. You’ve done a lot worse that before.” 

Now Zuko was blushing and hanging his head low in what was possibly shame. Wasn’t his fault his heat came out of nowhere while he was at his boyfriends. His dad didn’t believe in suppressants, so not having one wasn’t really an option. Not to mention that he didn’t really mind it when Sokka ate him out. It was nice. 

Sokka gently took the crinkled paper from Zuko’s hands and folded it the right way before giving it back to him with the biggest grin on his face.

“You know it was a joke. Didn’t want you to feel like you actually had to kiss me.” Zuko looked up at Sokka from behind his bangs. “Don’t want to overwhelm you or be controlling. Love you too much.” His smile came back full force and Zuko swears his heart palpitates. 

“I do wanna kiss you.” God Sokka loved this boy. 

“I want you to kiss me too.” Sokka whispered. Zuko leaned forward and Sokka did the rest. It was a quick little kiss at first then Zuko brushed his tongue on Sokka’s bottom lip, and who was Sokka to not open his mouth and let him have entrance. Besides, he wanted to savor these kinds of moments with Zuko. Tender personal moments are the ones that no one else gets to witness. Only him. And that only made them better, and more of a turn on.

Zuko slowly scooted closer until he was on top of Sokka’s lap and slowly undid the ponytail and watch as his hair fell to frame his face. This boy was so hot. Not to mention, so hard, if the stiffness pressing into Zuko’s ass meant anything. They’d never actually had sex. Not that they didn’t want to, it was obvious Sokka wanted to. Wasn’t his first rodeo by any means. But Zuko...the thought of actually being connected to someone scared the shit out of him. 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Zuko groaned at the praise. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Sokka could feel himself straining in his pants. It was kinda embarrassing how easily he was turned on. Didn’t seem like Zuko minded though. At least it didn’t look like it. 

“I love you too Sokka.” 

Those words meant a lot more than sex to him. Everything about Zuko was amazing. Don’t get him wrong, Sokka loved it when Zuko finally let him eat him out. It was one of the best experiences of his life. Can still remember the noises he made and how he pulled Sokka’s hair when it got to be too much. But making out was a whole different ball game. It was almost more intimate. Sokka’s content with their relationship. Content with the little make out sessions. 

He loves Zuko. He feels like there is no way he could ever hate this boy.


End file.
